myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Eyes Deck
This Deck is designed as a powerhouse/destruction deck, using the ___-Eyes ____ Dragon cards for powerful combos. The key Monster is Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, which can summon monsters (back) to the field to maintain field advantage, Synchro Summon, and XYZ Summon. It doesn't matter if your opponent uses Black Hole; just use Red-Eyes Wyvern to get it back. The key Spell card is Future Fusion, allowing you to dump wanted Dragons to the grave for Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, Genesis Dragon, and Dragon's Mirror. This deck is a Beatdown/Destruction deck, designed to crush the opponent's cards. An example Destruction card is A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon. Due to this card, you can't have much trap or continuous Spell/Trap support. Another one is Stardust Dragon. Total Cards: 53 + 15 I got rid of Red Dragon Archfiend because it's effect and it's upgrades effect (most of them anyway) have the effect of destroying monsters you control who didn't attack. If you want to summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon while he's out, don't use Red-Eyes Wyvern because he'll just get sent back to the grave via Red Dragon Archfiend's effect. Optional/Side Deck Cards: Trade-In. Discard a monster to draw 2 cards. Special summon it with Decoy Dragon or Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. Lighten the Load. Like Card Trader, but for lvl 7+ monsters, and you can activate it during the turn you play it. Since this deck has a lot of High leveled monsters, you can use this for another chance at a summonable monster. Begone Knave! Return opponent monsters to their hand when they inflict damage. If you attack with a monster, special summon that monster with Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's Effect to maintain field advantage. Pot of Avarice. Return 5 dragons to the deck and draw 2 cards. Return XYZ monsters to re-summon with new Materials. Genesis Dragon already returns Dragon XYZs to the Extra Deck, but this can do it faster and let you draw cards. Dimension Fusion. Return the cards removed by Red-Eyes Wyvern, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, and Dragon's Mirror back to the field to reuse. You can add another Five-Headed Dragon if you want to do this. If you can find cards that self-inflict effect damage while you have Prime Material Dragon on the field, you can use this card with less worry. I believe this card can combo with Gold Sarcophagus. Red Nova Dragon. Synchro Summon with 2 Magna Dragos and Red Dragon Archfiend. Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode. Better effect card defense. Possible combo below. Lord of D. + (Flute of Summoning Dragon) + King Dragun. You can Special Summon this Fusion monster with The Dark-Hex Sealed Fusion. However, you won't be able to bring him back with Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's or Decoy Dragon's effects since it wasn't Fusion Summoned properly. With both King and Queen Dragun out, Dragons (either yours or your opponents) can only be affected by non-targeting effects and can't be destroyed by battle. That means your opponents D.D. Crow, Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin, Masked Dragon, Armed Dragon LV5, or other similar card effects won't work. Combo with Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode to better protect your cards. The White Stone of Legend. Adds a Blue-Eyes White Dragon to your hand for either Polymerization or summoning. If you decide to use this Tuner, you can add Formula Synchron and Shooting Star Dragon. You can combo this card with Cards of Consonance to draw 2 cards and add a Blue-Eyes White Dragon to your hand. Solidarity. Get rid of any non-dragons and give all your monsters a 800 Atk boost. Rivalry of Warlords is another card you can use with an all-Dragon Deck. Thunder End Dragon. Destroy all Monsters on the field. Good combo with A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon. Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier. Discard Dragons and revive them with Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. Return XYZ monsters with no materials to re-summon. NOT A REAL DRAGON! Don't use with Solidarity or Rivalry of Warlords! Red Eyes Darkness Dragon. Excellent Atk boost from a full grave. Ring of Magnetism doesn't prevent Monsters from attacking the Dragons summoned via Decoy Dragon. Equip Decoy Dragon with the Ring to have safe summons. Felgrand Dragon can be used with Genesis Dragon, Super Rejuvination, R-E DMD, and Decoy Dragon. If summoned by Decoy Dragon, it still get's it's Atk boost. Target Five-Headed Dragon or B-E UD if you can for the Attack Boost. Montage Dragon can discard high level monsters for: 1) High Atk Boost, and 2) to be summoned by Decoy Dragon and R-E DMD. Combos: R-E DMD (one or two) + Stardust Dragon + Stardust Xiaolong + Majestic Dragon. Use R-E DMD to summon the 2 lvl 1 monsters (and Stardust) and syncro summon Majestic Star Dragon. Loop this combo every turn. A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon + lvl 5+ Dragon + R-E DMD. Resummon the returned Dragon with his effect. Future Fusion + Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon(s) + Red-Eyes Wyvern(s) + dragon(s) you want to summon. Send the three (or more) monsters to the grave and don't normal summon/set. You'll get R-E DMD(s) at the end of your turn and the other dragon(s) next turn. Future Fusion + 3 B-E WD + Dragon's Mirror. Future Fusion Five-Headed Dragon, then Dragon's Mirror B-E UD. If you have B-E SD in your hand, GREAT!!!! Genesis Dragon Overlaid for Heiratic Dragon King of Atum. Summon a dragon and empty your grave. Genesis Dragon + Lvl 7+ Dragon (in the grave) + Super Rejuvination. Activate Super Rejuvination. Discard a dragon to get Lvl 7+ dragon back. Tribute Summon that dragon. Draw 3 cards at the end of the turn. Genesis Dragon + Future Fusion + Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon. Send B-E SD to the grave, and get him back with Genesis Dragon. If you already have B-E UD on the field, special summon him. Queen Dragun + Normal Dragons (B-E WD or B-E UD). Queen Dragun won't have an effect to negate, so no loss. She can also be used to summon Stardust Dragon, Masked Dragon, and similar monsters, since they don't activate their effects on the field. (Stardust's tributing is a COST, so it activates the effect in the grave). Queen Dragun + Heiratic Dragon King of Atum. Special summon 2 monsters for a XYZ summon or for G-E PD. Decoy Dragon + Staunch Defender. Should be a no brainer; Staunch Defender forces monsters to attack Decoy Dragon, which forces a special summoned monster to be the attack target instead. If it's destroyed, it can be resummoned when another monster attacks. If you want to comment or make a suggestion, please do so in the talk page. P.S. Whoever added this deck to the 'BEEP bad' category didn't try it out. I have a deck similar to this in Yu-Gi-Oh! Reverse of Arcadia, and have challenged all the difficult Characters in Story Mode at least 3 times. It sets up fast and overpowers quickly, resulting in many duels with less than 9 total turns. When the opponent takes out R-E DMD, he just comes right back with revenge, either by Decoy Dragon or Red-Eyes Wyvern. Jack Atlas took it out 6 times and it was still coming back for more! I haven't lost yet, and have yet to lose more than 2000 Life Points in a second duel. (THAT duel started with an all-Spell hand against Crow, followed by 2 spell cards. Luckily one of them was Future Fusion and another Burial from a Different Dimenstion when he used D.D. Crow on R-E DMD.)